


those who wait

by LovelyLittleGrim



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Theo, Biting, Claiming, Dark, Established Relationship, M/M, Manipulation, Murder, Smut, Theo's been so very patient, Top Theo, runaways - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/pseuds/LovelyLittleGrim
Summary: Theo finally gets what he's always wanted.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 28
Kudos: 168
Collections: 2019 Thiam Reverse Big Bang





	those who wait

**Author's Note:**

> For the Thiam reverse big bang.
> 
> Based off these lovely aestheticsby Tabbytabbytabby

“Are you avoiding me?”

The question comes from the doorway to the kitchen, quiet and hesitant, almost as though Liam is afraid to really know the answer. Theo is nearly startled. He hadn't heard Liam push open the swinging door at all. He pauses at the sink, empty glass in hand as he finally takes in the question. "What?"

Floorboards creak under the frustrated shifting of weight. “You heard me, asshole,” Liam grumbles,he's still talking quietly, like he's worried their conversation will be overheard, “just answer the question.”

Theo carefully drops the glass into the sink and turns to face the little werewolf. He takes in the almost defeated lines of Liam's shoulders, the thin set to his lips. Liam looks like he's prepared for the absolute worst.

“Liam,” he says slowly, “why would I be avoiding you?”

“That’s what I want to know.” Liam crosses his arms defensively over his chest, eyes narrowing into near slits as he stares across the kitchen at Theo. “Are you mad at me? Did I do something to piss you off recently?”

Theo blinks in surprise, body leaning back against the counter. “What? No, Liam you didn’t do anything to piss me off.”

“Then, what?” Liam looks exhausted, the fight seeping out of his body as his arms fall back down to his sides.

Theo watches as Liam’s fingers curl in on themselves, creating shaking fists at his thighs. He almost misses the next question out of Liam’s mouth.

“Are you… just not happy with me anymore?”

There’s a long moment of stunned silence between them, Theo processing what Liam said and trying to come up with something to say in response. He moves towards Liam, hands reaching out to grip at Liam’s arms and pull the little werewolf closer. “Liam, where is this coming from? You know that I’m happy with you. How could I not be?”

Large, blue eyes look up at him, concern and confusion written in the lines of Liam’s face. The faint scent of distress permeates the kitchen, clinging to Liam like a second skin. “Then why won't you let yourself be alone with me anymore? Every time we have a minute to ourselves you find some excuse to run from the room. If... if your not happy then you can tell me.”

“Liam, I'm not unhappy with you-”

Liam gaze goes a little harder, a little more determined for answers. “We haven't kissed in days Theo, or shared a bed. We've slept together since we started dating--before we started dating, and now you're suddenly using your own room for more than just a place to put your clothes.”

Theo huffs out a little laugh, lips twitching in an almost smile as he stares down at his boyfriend. “Oh?” he says teasingly, drawing out the word. “Is someone feeling a little horny, Liam?”

He knows that’s not it, knows that Liam has picked up on the intentional distance he’s created between them, but it’s not the right moment to tell Liam why. Not just yet, anyway. Theo has it all planned down to a second, every move, every word, like a maestro. He has to be exactly on target for all his carefully constructed pieces to fall in place.

A reluctant laugh slips from Liam, sounding choked and throaty. “Shut up, Theo.” Liam nudges him. “That’s not what it is.”

“You sure?” Theo asks cockily, hands sliding from Liam’s arms down to his hips. He grips Liam tightly and pulls him closer until their bodies are flush against one another, warmth building between them like a fire.

“I’m sure,” Liam huffs, but there’s a smile beginning to tug at the corners of his lips. He’s thawing, just the way Theo knew he would.

Ducking his head down, Theo presses a soft kiss to the corner of Liam’s mouth where that smile is just forming. “Fine, no sex for you then.”

Liam rolls his eyes and tangles his fingers into the hem of Theo’s shirt. “Why are you always such a dick?” he asks even as he pulls Theo even closer and kisses him properly, blunt teeth nipping in irritation at Theo’s lips.

Tugging at Liam, Theo pulls them out of the kitchen and into the hallway, their lips never parting. He grins against Liam’s mouth and mumbles. “Must have been my shitty child-hood.”

“Must have been,” Liam muses and pulls back just enough to let Theo guide him towards the stairs. He looks amused as they go. “I thought you said no sex for me.”

Theo doesn’t let Liam’s hips go as he clumsily navigates them up the stairs and towards his room. “I did, so you better not enjoy it, this is just for me.”

Liam snorts out a laugh and presses a sloppy kiss to Theo’s chin. “How selfish of you.”

They by-pass Liam’s room, making their way further down the hall to Theo’s.

“Mine was closer, idiot,” Liam says, hands sliding under Theo’s shirt, nails scratching at Theo’s skin tantalizingly.

“Yeah,” Theo agrees as he shoves Liam against the door, fumbles it open and then pushes Liam inside towards the bed, “but you’re so damn loud and I would hate for you to smother those delicious sounds, little wolf.”

Liam swallows thickly, and Theo watches the bob of his throat hungrily. He wants to suck bruise after bruise into the skin there, wants to bite and mark and claim. A growl slips from Theo’s lips; Liam makes him want things, dangerous things. Things he’s going to get sooner rather than later.

Theo carelessly kicks the door closed behind him and joins Liam on the bed, lips laying claim to the exposed skin of Liam’s face and neck.

Hands dig into Theo’s shoulders, blunt nails no-doubt leaving little crescents in his skin. “Don’t think this little distraction worked, Theo.”

“I wouldn’t call it little,” Theo chuckles into Liam’s neck.

“I’m serious,” Liam breathes out against his ear. “I want to know what’s been bothering you lately, and what you’re not telling me.”

There’s a silence that follows Liam’s words, a stillness as neither of them move to further what they had just been on the precipice of doing. Theo exhales loudly and lets his weight sink into Liam, his nose nuzzling into the soft patch of skin between Liam’s neck and shoulder. “I can’t tell you, Liam.”

The sharp grip of Liam’s hands eases turning into something softer, soothing, fingers petting gently over Theo’s back. “Why not?”

“I’m scared.”

“I love you, Theo,” Liam tells him. 

“I know.”

Liam nudges his nose against the side of Theo’s head, lips pressing a kiss to the hair there. “Then why can’t you just trust me?”

“Because… you’ll hate me for it, Liam.”

Theo can feel Liam’s body go tight and still beneath him, no longer warm and pliant, but on edge. “I won’t. You don’t have to be scared about being honest with me.”

“You will,” Theo says firmly and tries to pull away, but Liam refuses to let him go. “I don’t want you to hate me.”

“Just tell me.”

Theo breathes in, Liam’s scent surrounds him. The smell of arousal and need fade, turn into something bitter with worry. He closes his eyes and waits, lets his heartbeat settle into something neutral and thinks carefully about everything he had thought out two days prior. All the words in all the right order, in all the right places. All the looks; downcast eyes, trembling fingers—everything that would build the perfect lie.

“I did something, Liam,” he whispers, voice catching ever so slightly. “Something bad.”

The moment he feels Liam’s hold on him go lax, he moves, pulling away inch by inch until he’s sitting up. He peeks up at Liam’s face and then looks back down again, eyes focusing on his sheets. He licks his lips, and doesn’t move, doesn’t speak. He waits, lets Liam think over what he’s just admitted.

The bed creaks, sheets shifting under them as Liam sits up too. His knee digs into Theo’s thigh, the warmth of it seeping into Theo’s skin.

Liam’s voice is thick when he finally speaks, low, like he thinks someone might be listening in. “What did you do?”

Theo pulls in a shaky breath and lifts his head, his eyes burning red as they meet Liam’s startled blue. He sees the surprise, the horror, it’s all written on Liam’s face.

“H-how—what happened?” Liam stutters out, his eyes never leaving Theo’s.

 _This,_ Theo thinks, _is always the fun part. The lying without lying. Slanting the truth far enough that he can get away with actual murder._

“There was an alpha…” Theo starts, fingers twisting into the bedding under him. “She came out of nowhere…It was an accident, Liam, I swear…”

Because it was.

Theo hadn’t known an alpha was just going to fall into his lap a few days ago, convenient as it was.

Theo makes his voice higher, pleading. “She was looking for you, Liam. I… I couldn’t let her find you…”

She had been looking for Liam; she had wanted to make herself known since she’d just moved to town and didn’t want to step on any toes. Unfortunately, for her, she’d come across Theo, instead of anyone else from the pack. She’d trusted Theo to lead her to Liam so they could talk out her stay in Beacon Hills, but he hadn’t. How could he when everything he’d ever wanted was so close, he could taste it, tangy and metallic, just like blood at the back of his throat.

“I swear, Liam… please…” Tears slide down his cheeks on command, dripping off the edge of his chin and staining his shirt and the thighs of his jeans.

A hand, warm and soft, pulls his away from where they’re straining the sheets with his grip. Liam’s fingers twist through his, threading their hands close together, palm to palm. Theo can feel the minute shaking in Liam’s, the cold sweat. He’s scared, but not of Theo. Of what could happen to Theo. And, isn’t that just perfect?

“I believe you, Theo,” Liam whispers, voice choked.

“Liam, you can’t… you can’t tell the others, please, they’ll send me back to, Tara,” Theo says quickly, his fingers squeezing tight around Liam’s.

Liam shakes his head, eyes glimmering wet in the pale light of the room. “I won’t tell them, Theo. It’s okay. I won’t tell. I swear.”

A shuddering breath of relief leaves Theo and he slumps forward into Liam, head resting on Liam’s shoulder. Liam’s free hand comes up around him, wraps him into a warm hug and squeezes so tight that Theo’s ribs complain at the strength of it.

“It’s okay,” Liam murmurs. “You’re okay. I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

“I love you,” Theo says into his shoulder, hiding his smile behind Liam’s back. “I love you so much.”

* * *

Liam doesn’t ask about the alpha or what Theo did with her. In fact, they don’t talk about it or acknowledge it at all. Until there’s a pointed knock at the door and the familiar scent of the sheriff wafting in from the other side. Liam’s head jerks towards Theo, eye’s wide and worried. Theo can see the rising panic in his pale eyes. They both know why the sheriff is here.

“Calm down,” Theo murmurs as he moves past Liam towards the front door. “Just act natural, Liam. No one but us knows about that woman. He’s probably just checking in.”

Liam nods and moves to the couch, dropping down onto it and fumbling with the remote control, muting the tv and trying to look as at ease as possible.

Theo gives the sheriff a surprised look when he opens the door. “Sheriff Stilinski… is there a problem?”

The sheriff pushes past Theo into the front room. “Yeah, there is.”

Liam sits up straighter, eyes wide. “A werewolf problem?”

“Something like that,” The sheriff drops a manila envelope onto the coffee table. It lands with an ominous plop.

Theo knows that there are pictures inside it. And he knows exactly what they’re going to be of.

Theo arches a brow but doesn’t move to grab it, instead he rounds the coffee table and sits next to Liam, close enough for their knees to touch.

“Open it,” The sheriff demands.

Liam frowns next to him. “What’s in it?” he asks even as he leans forward and picks up the large envelope.

The sheriff says nothing, but his eyes narrow into slits at Theo, watching him carefully. Theo ignores him and leans in closer to Liam as the little werewolf struggles to untie the string clasp on the envelope.

There’s a little catch in Liam’s breath when he finally gets the envelope open and shakes out the contents. Pictures—gruesome and graphic of a mutilated corpse in a shallow grave. Deep claw marks mar the skin of the victim’s neck, her dark eyes wide open in surprise.

Theo doesn’t need the pictures. He can see every moment of her death clear in his mind. The way she had so trustingly followed him. The easy was she had talked, how she had heard so much about the noble McCall pack. Theo almost felt bad for how gullible she was. Her surprise had been a treat, the little utterance of shock as she grasped at her neck, her blood staining the forest floor.

Theo lets out a low, impressed whistle as he peeks over Liam’s arm at the pictures. “You supposed to show us these?”

“You think it was a werewolf?” Liam asks, eyes never leaving the pictures, fingers bone white with the force of his grip.

“You tell me,” Sheriff Stilinski says, still staring at Theo. Theo wants to smile at him, wants to gloat, but he’s been taught better than that. Much, much better.

Theo looks back down at the pictures in Liam’s hands. “The claw marks definitely look like some type of were-creature, doesn’t mean it was a werewolf though. There’s a whole family of were-cats just on the outskirts of town, maybe you should ask around there.”

“There’s a whole family of them?” Liam’s surprised eyes find his. “Since when?”

Theo shrugs. “I don’t know, forever? There are at least three generations of them, maybe four.”

Sheriff Stilinski steps closer, hands on his hips, fingers dangerously close to his gun holster. Theo can practically see the older man’s urge to draw it out and point it at Theo.

“And you know this, how?”

“I like knowledge,” Theo says noncommittally as he plucks the pictures from his boyfriends’ hands and shoves them back into their envelope. He meets the sheriff’s eyes as he holds it out for him to take. “Sorry I don’t know more to help.”

“Yeah, I’m sure you’re _real_ sorry.”

Liam’s mouth pulls down into a frown, his brows furrowing. “You don’t think Theo had something to do with this, do you?”

A hard look is shot at Liam. “That’s exactly what I think and with his history I don’t think it’s that big of a leap, do you?”

“Maybe not, but Theo isn’t that person anymore, he hasn’t been in a while and we both know that,” Liam’s voice is just as hard, eyes steely blue. “He’s helped all of us, over and over again. He deserves for that to be acknowledged.”

A heavy sigh leaves the sheriff, his free hand rubbing down his exhausted face. “Look, I’m not denying that he’s helped, kid. I’m just saying that he’s done more bad in his life than good, and he can’t be ruled out as a suspect.”

“Fine. Then, he’s a suspect, but you’re wrong.” Liam’s arms cross over his chest, his entire demeanor defiant.

“For what it’s worth, I hope I am, kid, I really do. For all of our sake's.” The sheriff turns on his heel and heads for the door.

Theo waits, ears straining for the sound of gravel underfoot and the slam of a car door before he’s out of his seat and hurrying up the stairs.

There’s a startled call of his name from Liam. “What are you doing?”

Theo doesn’t answer, just pushes open his bedroom door and begins to rummage through his things, throwing clothes and personal items into a large duffel he’s kept since moving into the Dunbar-Geyer household. He can hear the padding of Liam’s feet on the wood as he makes his way up the stairs after Theo. Theo doesn’t pay him any attention when he pauses in Theo’s doorway and watches Theo’s hurried packing.

“What the fuck are you doing?” He asks loudly.

“I’m leaving.”

“What?” Liam chokes out. “Why? Where are you going?”

“He knows I did it, Liam.” Theo says without looking up. “I can’t stay here. I can’t risk being sent back.”

Liam steps further into the room, hands raised and useless in the air like he wants to stop Theo but can’t find it within himself to actually try. “I won’t let them send you back down there, Theo, I promised, I—“

“I don’t think they give a damn about what you promised me, Liam,” Theo snaps out, eyes flickering red. “I killed someone. I stole their power. Do you honestly think they’re just going to let me peacefully exist here knowing that I’m an alpha now?”

Liam hesitates and that’s all the answer Theo needs.

Theo stuffs several shirts into his bag and then takes a moment to breathe. He looks over at Liam and sees the stricken expression on his face.

“Liam,” Theo whispers, he holds out his hand, beckoning Liam to come to him.

Liam does, hand finding Theo’s and letting the chimera draw him in close, wrap them together, tight and warm.

“I’m sorry, little wolf,” Theo breathes out against Liam’s cheek, pressing a soft kiss to Liam’s skin. “I have to leave. It’s not safe for me to stay here.”

Liam clutches at him, face crumbling in distress. “Then take me with you.”

Theo blinks at the words. “What… Liam, no, I can’t. You have a life here, a family—”

Shaking his head, Liam cuts him off. “I don’t care.”

Theo sighs and looks away, eyes settling on the window, he can see his blurry reflection staring back at him. He looks hurt, conflicted. “I can’t ask you to just throw away your life for me.”

“You’re not asking me to do anything, dumb-ass,” Liam says with a huff. “I’m volunteering to come with you, because I love you.”

Looking back at Liam, Theo pulls him into a kiss. “Fine,” he whispers against Liam’s lips, “then go get your things, we leave in an hour.”

Liam nods, mouth brushing softly against Theo’s. “Okay.”

* * *

It takes less than an hour, it’s not hard to parse through absolute needs and petty wants when it comes to their things. They have enough money between the two of them to make it for a decent amount of time, still, Liam swipes a few extra bills from his parent’s emergency stash and leaves a note of apology on their bed.

Theo waits by the bedroom door as Liam steals a picture of his parent’s dresser and tucks it into his bag. “Are you sure about this, Liam?” he asks one more time.

Liam startles, head jerking towards him. “Yeah,” he says after a moment, “yeah I’m sure.”

“Then, let’s get going before the sheriff comes back to arrest me.”

They sneak out the back under the cover of night. Its too dangerous to be seen going out the front door with bags in hand, looking for all the world like they’re running away. Theo leads Liam over fences and through countless other backyards until they’re at the edge of the woods. He’s going to miss his truck, but he’ll steal a new one at the edge of town. It’s too risky to take his own or Liam’s beast of a car either.

The woods are alive with the night, birds and countless critters chattering and chirping, covering the sound of their light footsteps as they head towards the end of Beacon Hills. When they pass the county line, Theo guides them out of the wood to a sketchy little convenience store. The streetlamps around it flicker yellow and orange, their light shining off the lines of trucks and beaten up cars parked around it for the night.

“Looks gross,” Liam comments.

Theo laughs.

It’s not hard to find one that’s empty and it’s even easier for Theo to hot-wire it. “Come on, get in.”

Liam stands hesitantly at the passenger door. “We can’t just steal somebody’s car, Theo.”

“Liam, we don’t have a choice,” Theo tells him. “We have to get away from Beacon Hills as quick as possible before the Sheriff knows we’ve bailed.

Looking back at the store, Liam makes an apologetic face. “I know.”

“Then, get in,” Theo says, pushing the passenger door open and patting the seat. “Before the owners come back and we have to do something worse.”

Liam climbs inside and shuts the door quietly. “Let’s go.”

“Way ahead of you.” Theo shifts the car into drive and peels out of the parking lot, sending up a spray of dirt and gravel. They swing out onto the road and speed away in the darkness.

* * *

The hotel they stay at isn’t the first they’ve come across. It’s not even the second. It’s somewhere along the eleventh or twelfth, miles and miles away from their hometown. Theo had picked it at random, eyes tired and body sagging with exhaustion as the sun began to lighten the sky around them. It’s a shitty little place, full of drug addicts and hookers. Theo knows. He can smell them all around. He’s pretty sure one of the rooms is a meth lab. He just hopes it isn’t one too close to theirs.

“I hate this place.” Liam says as he stands just inside the room, eyes drifting around and taking in the sparse furniture and the ugly shag carpet beneath their shoes.

“It’s not the worst place,” Theo muses as he drops their bags next to the rickety little table. “Try living in a sewer.”

“No thanks.”

Theo laughs as Liam wrinkles his nose in disgust. He reaches out and tugs at Liam’s pink-finger with his index, garnering his attention before letting go again. “Next time, I’ll let you pick where we stay, deal?”

“Deal,” Liam agrees quickly, moving further into the room, steps slow and eyes drifting as he takes everything in.

Theo watches him lean over the bed and press down on it. It squeaks loudly, springs sounding overly used. It’s so different from either of their beds back at the Dunbar-Geyer household.

“Liam…” Theo says quietly, “maybe you should go back.”

Liam turns towards him and straightens up. He stares at Theo for a long searching moment and then scoffs, eyes rolling. “No.”

“Your parents are probably worried about you.”

Liam eyes flick towards the door then back to Theo. “Then I’ll send them a postcard telling them I’m fine.”

Theo huffs out a laugh. “Liam—”

“No. Just… just shut up, okay?” Liam says stepping towards him, hands reaching out to touch Theo, fingers sliding beneath his shirt to feel at Theo’s warm skin. “I’m not leaving you. Ever.”

“You should.” It’s probably the most honest thing Theo has ever said in his life.

“Yeah, maybe.” Liam nods, lips grazing against Theo’s, “but I won’t. You’re stuck with me, pal.” 

Theo licks at Liam’s bottom lip, heat pooling low in his stomach. “Scott and the others will come after us eventually. They’ll take you back.”

Liam lets out a little hum of agreement as he tugs at Theo’s shirt, pulling it over his head and dropping it to the floor. His eyes drink in Theo hungrily. “Let them try,” he says huskily, stepping back to divulge himself of his own clothes.

Theo watches as Liam undresses, feels himself grow hot with desire. “He’s your alpha, Liam.”

Liam drops his clothes to the floor and moves back until he touches the bed. Theo watches as he crawls along it, stretches his naked body out against the ugly bedding, hair strewn across the pillows. The look he gives Theo is heavy, full of promise and desire.

“Not anymore,” Liam tells him, head tipping to the side to expose the long line of his throat, an offering. A promise. A new future for them both. 

How could Theo ever resist something so sweet? 

Theo removes the rest of his clothes, fingers almost clumsy with how hurriedly they work at his belt. His eyes never leave Liam, not when he kicks off his shoes or toes of his socks. He watches the way Liam’s chest hitches, breath quickening as Theo stalks closer to the bed and begins to crawl up it, watches at Liam’s skin flushes red along his neck up into his cheeks. The scent of him permeates the room, all sweet arousal and sultry need. 

He cages Liam in like prey; warm skin against warm skin. Theo lowers his mouth to Liam’s and kisses him, deep and filthy, taking his time to draw delicious whimper after whimper from the boy beneath him. Cupping Liam’s chin in his head, he pulls back, their mouths just barely brushing. Liam’s breath stutters when Theo forces him to turn his head further to the side so that he can mouth his way down Liam’s neck, teeth grazing smooth skin. 

“You sure this is what you want?” Theo asks, teeth aching to sink into the willing flesh beneath him. “There’s no going back after this, Liam.”

Liam’s reply is throaty, full of need even as his heart pounds away in his chest. “I don’t want to go back.” 

Smug satisfaction wells up inside of Theo as he lets his fangs sink into Liam’s skin, breaking it open and marking him for everyone to see. Copper coats his mouth, almost sweet with the taste of victory on his tongue. Liam doesn’t belong to the McCall pack anymore. He doesn’t belong to Scott.

He belongs to Theo. 

A whimper escapes Liam’s mouth, his fingers clawing at Theo’s back, pulling him closer as he arches up. The tangy-sweet scent of need mingles with blood on the air, encasing them. Theo revels in it as he pulls away and lets his tongue lap up the spilled red on Liam’s skin.

“Mine,” Theo murmurs as he stares at the mark, the outline of his fangs almost delicate.

“Theo,” Liam whines, legs falling open wider, making room for Theo between them. 

Theo grins down at him, all teeth and danger and watches as a shiver ripples across Liam’s skin. He moves, body easily slipping between the part of Liam’s thighs, he fits there perfectly. 

Liam’s hands reach up, fingers curling in Theo’s hair. He pulls, teasingly rough. “Fuck me,” he whispers, almost like he’s shy, cheeks a pale pink. “Please.” 

Theo ducks his head, tongue flicking out to swipe languidly along Liam’s sternum. He moves up, slow and sinful until he reaches the edge of Liam’s throat. He lifts his head slightly, eyes meeting Liam’s. His eyes are wide, pupils blown. 

“I brought lube,” Liam tells him. 

“I thought we were only bringing essentials?” Theo says, tone teasing as he arches a brow. 

Liam’s mouth curves into a smile, his fingers tightening in Theo’s hair to drag him up higher until they’re eye to eye. He kisses Theo, once, and pulls away. 

“Lube is always an essential.” Then he’s pushing Theo back, “it’s in my pocket.” 

Theo huffs, slipping from the bed to look through Liam’s jean pockets. He finds it in the front right, and hurries to the bed, the springs creak ominously as he adds his weight back to it. 

Settling himself between Liam’s thighs once again, he lets the lube drop onto the mattress. He doesn’t need it just yet. He’s always enjoyed taking his time with Liam, pulling sounds and reactions from him until Liam starts to beg. 

He lets his hands travel across Liam’s legs, skirting up his shins and over his knees to the skin of his thighs. He can see how hard Liam is like this, the head of his dick wet with precum. 

“Theo,” Liam says his name like a reproach and prayer all at once. He wants more than just a teasing touch. 

Theo pinches him, fingers digging into the soft muscle. A startled whimper comes from Liam’s mouth, body arching up into the touch. Theo watches as his hands curl into the linen beneath them. 

Theo smirks and leans down to the reddened mark left by his fingers. He kisses it gently, soothing over the sting with soft brushes of lips. He moves his mouth along, sucking small matching marks, leaving little red constellations on creamy skin. They’ll heal soon, the bruises fading from red to white, but it’s fine. He’s already left his mark on Liam. 

“Fuck,” Liam breathes the closer Theo’s mouth gets to his dick, the hard length begging for attention. 

Theo doesn’t touch it though, he moves his way around it, sucking a harsh mark just below Liam’s belly button before making his way to the other thigh. Liam trembles beneath him, body strung tight like a bow. Theo smiles into the skin under his mouth and bites sharply just to hear the ragged moan Liam lets out. 

“Want something, Liam?” Theo taunts lightly, dragging open mouth kisses down to Liam’s knee and then back up, tongue lathing over the crease between thigh and pelvis, tasting the salty sweetness of Liam’s body. 

Liam groans, body arching up, seeking out friction. “You know what I want, you dick.” 

“Maybe,” Theo nips are his hip bone. “Tell me though… just to be _sure.”_

A little huff from Liam has Theo grinning. It’s so easy to get beneath Liam’s skin. He’s always been so very good at it. 

“Come on, Liam,” he goads, peeking up to see the pink flush of sexual frustration on Liam’s face. He licks his lips, eyes meeting Liam’s as he rests his cheek on Liam’s thigh. “How else will I know?” 

“You’re the worst,” Liam mutters, one hand reaching out to card through Theo’s hair, he gives it a little tug. His eyes stare imploringly down at Theo, voice going soft and shy. “I want you to blow me.” 

Theo blows cold air across Liam’s skin and then laughs when Liam tugs his hair harder. “Theo!” 

“Okay, okay,” Theo says. He licks over the goose-bump riddled skin, warming it back up, once, and then moves further down. 

Liam’s hard, leaking, the head of his cock shiny with pre-cum. Theo flicks his tongue over it, trails it down and then back up where he wraps his mouth around it. Liam lets out a string of unintelligible words, all harsh moans and breathy whines. Theo feels empowered by it all. Every suck, every lick, has Liam coming undone beneath him; has him thrusting up into Theo’s mouth, needing and wanting more—whatever Theo will give him, allow him to have. 

“ _Theo_.” It’s a broken cry, Liam’s hands pulling roughly at his hair. “Fuck, wait, not--fuck, I don’t want to cum, yet.” 

Theo lets Liam drag him up by his hair until they’re nearly eye to eye. Both of them breathing harshly, breath ghosting across each other’s skin in ragged puffs. 

“Isn’t that the goal here, or has sex suddenly changed?” Theo inquires lightly. He lets his body sag down against Liam, hips rocking in soft little motions, making them both shiver at the too gentle brush of friction.

“You’re so annoying,” Liam grumbles, but he sounds ridiculously fond, fingers loosening their hold in Theo’s hair until they’re just brushing along the strands gently. “I want to come with you inside me.” 

Theo kisses him, makes it soft and sweet, stealing away Liam’s breath. “That’s all you had to say, dumb-ass.” 

He gets a bite to his lip for the rude name, sharp and sudden, but not enough to do more than sting. He bites Liam back. A little harder, a little longer, makes Liam moan and rub up against him until he releases Liam’s bottom lip. It’s stained a little red, the scent of copper lightly drifting through the air. Liam looks wrecked already. Eyes so wide and dark, mouth bruising. 

This is what Theo loves. 

“ _Theo_.” 

It’s just his name, but the sound of it coming from Liam is enough to make him move, pull back until their bodies are no longer touching. He pats along the mussed up bedding, searching for the tube he’d dropped there. He finds it after several seconds, precariously on the edge of the mattress and swipes it up before it can topple over. 

He snaps open the cap and tips the liquid onto his hand, it dribbles down over the edges of his fingers, staining the ugly blanket. That will be annoying later but for now Theo doesn’t care. He drops the tube of lubricant back onto the bed and turns back to Liam. He’s watching Theo, eyes half lidded, chest raising and falling with rapid breaths. 

Everything about Liam screams for Theo to touch him, play with him, make him cum. His patience is just a mask molded haphazardly over his body. Theo can see the twitch of his muscles, his fingers curling near his thighs. He wants to touch himself as Theo stares down at him, but he knows not to. Theo bites back a grin. It’s almost cute how well behaved Liam is for him. He trails his fingers over the tight ring of muscles, leaving the skin shiny with lube. He tugs and releases the skin before pushing a single finger inside. It’s slow, tortuous. He watches in fascination as Liam trembles beneath him. 

He knows Liam can take another finger—wants one even—but he also knows that Liam will beg for it if Theo waits long enough. Drags it out, presses almost teasingly against that little bundle of nerves. 

Liam shifts, body arching towards Theo's hands, frustrated little huffs of air falling from his mouth. “ _Theo,_ ” Liam drags out his name. “Fuck—more, please. _Please.”_

Theo thinks about denying him, but Liam’s been so good for him. Behaving and begging just like Theo knew he would. So, he gives in, sliding a second finger inside with the first and scissoring, stretching Liam wide. 

“Oh, god,” Liam moans in response, hair falling into his face. Theo takes a moment to brush it away with his free hands. Liam leans into the touch like he’s starved for touch, they both know he’s not. 

Liam almost growls when he adds a third finger, the flimsy linen ripping beneath the force of Liam’s clenched hands, a plethora of _‘please’_ and _‘now’_ leaving the little werewolf in whiny exhalations. He turns his face into the cup of Theo’s hand, kisses the palm and begs again. Theo can feel the vibrations of his words against his skin. He pulls his hand away from Liam’s face and ass. 

Liam’s mouth pouts at the loss, or maybe pouts at Theo in general. Theo rolls his eyes and closes in to press a quick kiss against it, his cock sliding against Liam’s stomach, leaving a sticky trail along his abs. Theo takes himself in hand, circles the head of his cock around Liam’s hole, precum smearing against the pink skin, Liam makes a frustrated noise and Theo laughs lowly before pressing in. He’s slow, teasing, hands held tight to Liam’s waist so that he can’t move. When he’s all the way in he stays there, reveling in the tightness and heat around him. 

“Theo, come on,” Liam whines, hands catching at his sides and squeezing. He’s a demanding little shit, but Theo finds he doesn’t mind. “Move.” 

He does. Hips rocking slow and sensual, building up a tempo to drive them both mad. The bed beneath them rattles with every thrust, the frame thumping at the wall. Nails, blunt and human turn sharp and vicious, scratching up Theo’s back and digging into the meat of his shoulders. Those claws urge him on harder, faster, deeper. He can feel the skin rip, bleed, and then start to heal. Liam’s mouth parts wide with every moan; fangs sharp and glinting in the faint light. 

It thrills him. It always does when Liam loses control like this. The monster just beneath the surface coming out to play after being denied for so long. 

Liam comes with an exhale of Theo’s name, head rolling back, neck and bite on display. His release coats his stomach, painting it with his pleasure. Theo runs his fingers through it and then brings them up to Liam’s mouth and pushes them inside, letting Liam’s tongue clean away the mess with sloppy licks. 

He pulls his hand away slowly, dragging his fingers over Liam’s lips to his chin then down to his neck, where he presses against the bite. He never stops the press of his hips against Liam, still rocking just as hard and deep, searching for his own release. 

Liam whines, overly sensitive, eyes burning gold in the gloom of the room as they flutter open to look up at him. Theo imagines them being blue, shining dangerous and deadly. He groans at the thought, head dipping down to swallow the delicious noises Liam makes and to hide his own grunt of pleasure as he cums. 

The sharp sting in his shoulders fades, claws receding, turning blunt again; fingertips soothing over the healing skin like an apology. Liam nuzzles at his hair, lips brushing at Theo’s temple the way he always does after sex. It’s sweet. Loving. A confirmation of just how wrapped around his fingers Liam is. Theo bumps his nose against Liam’s collarbone, lips brushing feather light kisses against sweat slick skin. 

“That was fun,” Liam says. “We should be runaways more often.” 

Theo snorts. “We’re still runaways, Liam.” 

“Oh good.” Liam nips at the swell of Theo’s cheek. It’s careful and light, playful even. “Then we can do that again.” 

“Every night.” 

“Sounds perfect.” 

Theo smiles, doesn’t bother hiding it against Liam’s chest. It does sound perfect. Having Liam every night as his own. Touching him like no one else can. Keeping him. “It does.” 

Exhaustion pulls at them, heavy and enticing. Theo knows Liam will give in first. He always does. This time will be no different. Theo pulls back slowly and drops down onto the mattress beside Liam. Springs poke at his tired body and he can feel the slimy residue from the lube he spilled earlier, but he ignores it all when Liam catches at his hand and squeezes. 

“Hey,” he whispers at Theo, voice soft with the call of sleep. 

“Hey,” Theo says back just as quiet, eyes lifting up from the sheets to Liam’s lax face. 

“I love you.” 

There’s something about those words that surprise Theo every time. He’s not really sure how he did it. How he’d gotten the little werewolf to fall for him, but it’s his greatest accomplishment to date. None of this--where they are now--would have been possible without it. 

Theo pulls Liam’s hand up to his face and kisses it once before letting go. “I know.” 

Liam rolls his eyes but the smile doesn’t leave his mouth. Theo watches as he twists around on the bed to curl beneath the sheet, his eyes fluttering closed, a satisfied sigh leaving him in a small whoosh of breath. “Good.” 

It doesn’t take long for his breathing to slow, for his body to grow a little heavier with sleep as he succumbs. Theo doesn’t look away though, even as the minutes begin to tick by. Liam’s sleeping face is so innocent and open. He reaches out, fingers trailing like phantoms across bare skin. Liam’s nose scrunches at the feeling, but he doesn’t wake—he just turns further towards Theo, body curling towards the chimera’s warmth. Theo lets him, arm dropping lower to wrap around him, pull him that much closer. 

There’s something tantalizingly dark inside of Liam, something that Scott and the other’s have all tried to cripple. It’s what makes Liam so beautiful, so enticingly sweet to have. Theo licks his lips as he thinks about that shadow living in the boy beside him, thinks about how he’ll drawl it out into the open, how he’ll teach Liam how to use it. It’s a ways off, still months or years in the making, but Theo is patient and he’s so very good at waiting. 

The end. 


End file.
